Ludwig and the Journey to the End City
'Ludwig and the Journey to the End City '''is the fifth book in the Minecraftia series. It was published on June 17th, 2016. Synopsis ''Ludwig and his friends are in luck, and out. They have been left alone, but have been left no adventures as a result. Ludwig enters the End portal in hunt for Ender pearls only to realize in the End lies a strange gateway and that they would have to use and Ender Pearl to enter it. In a land of Chorus plants, Cities and Ships, the wonderers explore and discover the ultimate Chamber of Secrets..." Plot Chapter 1: Party Food We hadn't seen or heard from Ravenclaw in three months. We all had our own speculation about what happened to him. The vast majority of us agreed that he was dead. I had my own theory. "Ravenclaw is just waiting for the right moment." I said. "He's clearly dead." said Axel. "We don't know for sure. If we didn't see a body, then we can't confirm his fate." I said. "Ludwig's right. He could be waiting for the right moment." said Alex. "I'm starving!" said Witherstorm. I figured, to celebrate over 100 days without an accident, we could have a special dinner. We gathered cakes, cookies, pork, steak, rabbit, chicken, all sorts of meat and other foods for the party food. Jude ended up hogging all the cookies and potatoes to himself, but we didn't mind. Axel ate the most out of all of us, he said he worked for Ravenclaw for a year and never got real food! After the dinner party, we could not eat another bite. We ended up giving the leftovers to my dogs, and Porkchop. We went to bed straight after. Chapter 2: My Old Friend, the Stronghold... The next morning, we went to the mine and found the tunnel leading to the Stronghold. "My old friend, the stronghold." I said. It was clear that Axel or Jude had never been to the End before. They were very nervous. "Endermen... Endermen... Endermen... Aaaaaaand... More Endermen." said Jude. "Yeah! It's awesome, isn't it?" said Witherstorm. "No!" said Jude. "So getting knocked off the End is awesome." I said. We fought mobs, yada yada yada, and then found the portal. We all hopped through. Chapter 3: The End... Ha, No We landed on the same obsidian platform as always. There was no Ender Dragon in sight, as we had slaughtered it about 9 months ago now. "Phew." said Axel. It was clear he was anticipating the Ender Dragon to knock him off of the island. He didn't know that we had killed it. We saw a group of four Endermen and decided o attacked them. I hit one with my sword, then another, and another, and another. I got 5, due to my Looting III enchantment. "Thank god there is no Enderdragon." said Jude. "Yeah." said Alex. "They killed it long ago." said SuperLaserGuy. "What's your name again?" asked Axel. "SuperLaserGuy1. But my friends call me SLG1 for short." said SLG1. "Okay, SLG1." said Axel. "What's that?" asked Jude. He saw a peculiar object, similar to a tombstone in the Mega Taiga biome, but made of bedrock. In between was an End portal block. It was clear that we had to use an ender pearl to enter it. Chapter 4: Access Denied "It looks like a gateway." said Jude. "An End Gateway!" said Alex. "Huh?" said Thibo. "It takes us to a place known as the End City." said Alex. "I've heard of those! They have sweet treasure! Even Ender Dragon costumes!" said Witherstorm. "But we only have 5 ender pearls. There are 7 of us." I said. "You guys go through. I'll meet you on the other side." said Axel. "I'll stay with Axel." said Jude. "See ya." said Witherstorm. The five of us threw Ender Pearls right into the End Gateway. Chapter 5: The End City We landed in another End. Except it had no obsidian towers, Ender crystals, or even a portal. Instead, it was full of trees. "Chorus plants." said Alex. "Can we eat them?" asked Witherstorm. "It's a risk." Alex replied. "Aw." said Witherstorm, disappointed. "But there's sweet treasure!" said Thibo. "I don't see any treasure!" said Witherstorm. "It's in End City structures and End Ships." said Alex. "There's one." said SLG1, pointing at a structure. It was a huge tower, made of blocks I had never even heard of before. Right next to it was a gigantic floating ship. "TREASURE!" yelled Witherstorm. He started shaking and jumping up and down like he was having a fit. "Let's go!" said Thibo. We all rushed over to the structure. Alex got some chorus as a souvenir. Chapter 6: The Shulker We walked inside the End City structure first. "These blocks... I've never seen them before." I said. "They're purpur blocks." said Alex. "And that!" said Witherstorm. Except, it wasn't a block. It jumped down and a swarm of beasts hiding in blocks came down. We figured the block-like structure was a shell or something. "Shulkers." said Alex. "What?" asked Witherstorm. "That's the name of the enemy. Suddenly, a Shulker fired a laser at Thibo. He started to levitate. "Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" said Thibo. Me and SLG1 pulled him down. A Shulker shot lasers at me and Witherstorm. We both levitated up to the ceiling. Chapter 7: Sweet, Sweet Treasure After a good 20 minutes, the levitation effect wore off, and me and Witherstorm were slammed into the ground. It killed for another 20 minutes and we watched as Thibo, Alex and SLG1 fought the Shulkers. They eventually killed them off, and we found some chests. "Diamond Armor!" I said as I opened the chest. Everyone else got diamond armor too, but it had a new enchantment on it. "Mending?" I questioned. "It's an enchantment recently invented." said Alex. "Intriguing." I said. We found an anvil and combined our two suits together. Whenever we got experience, it would mend our armor for us. "What are those?" asked Witherstorm, pointing at a rod-like object. "End Rods. They emit light when placed." said Alex. It was clear that he had studied End Cities before. Chapter 8: The End Ship But the exciting part was yet to come. We had NOT anticipated the treasure that was in the End Ship. We'd even call it the "Chamber of Secrets". We went inside the End Ship and found the best treasure in the world. "That's- THAT'S AN ACTUAL ENDER DRAGON HEAD?!" I yelled. There were 10 of them, actually. Witherstorm took off his helmet and put on one of the dragon heads. "ROAR! I'M A BIG SCARY DRAGON!" Witherstorm yelled. "Very, very convincing." said Thibo. "Hey!" said Witherstorm. That wasn't the best part, however. We also found wings! Literally! 15 pairs. "Ell- Ell- Ell-" said Witherstorm. "What?" asked Alex. "ELYTRA!" Witherstorm yelled. "No! No way!" said Thibo in awe. "Yes! Yes way!" said Witherstorm. "We can fly now?" I asked. "OF COURSE LUDWIG!" yelled Witherstorm. He was unsually hyperactive, and all over a pair of wings. Chapter 9: Heading Back We had looted the End City. We got everything we needed. Ender pearls, chorus, purpur blocks, sweet armor, end rods, dragon heads, even wings. "Wait till Axel and Jude hear about this!" I said. "Yeah! They'll be super jealous!" said Witherstorm. "Indeed." said Alex. SLG1 put on a dragon head. We went through the End Gateway again and landed in front of Jude and Axel. "You made it!" said Jude. We showed them treasure. "Oh man! Oh man! We should've went!" said Axel. "Indeed!" said Jude. "There's plenty to go around." said SLG1. "Great!" said Jude. And that concluded our journey to the End City. We went back through the portal. Chapter 10: The Cryptic Messages We went home and saw a book in the backyard. "What is that?" asked Witherstorm. I opened the book and saw a series of peculiar codes. I tried converting the numbers into letters using the alphabet, and it read: "Dear Ludwig and co., We figured you are very clever so we left this message in code form. Our city is in grave danger thanks to Ravenclaw. Fortunately, me and my family hid underground, so we are safe at the moment. We were hoping that, since you have defeated him many times, you could help us. I live with my family. My sister Petra, my mom, my dad, my brother Jim, and my cousin Bob. Best regards, Jimbob, leader of the Anti-Ravenclaw organisation" It was a new adventure. We had to stop Ravenclaw forever. We had to stop him from ruining another world. Characters * LudwigVonKoopa22 *Thibo1102 *Witherstorm *Alex Sapre * SuperLaserGuy1 * Juderonald *Axel *Ravenclaw (mentioned) *Jim Bob (letter) *Petra (mentioned) *Samantha (mentioned) *Cedric (mentioned) *Jim (mentioned) *Bob (mentioned) *Enderdragon (mentioned) Trivia *It is revealed that nine months have passed since the events of Ludwig's Adventure. *This is the only book in the series thus far to not introduce any new characters. Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Minecraftia Category:Ludwig and the Journey to the End City Category:Fiction Category:Books Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan